How to Love
by DracoMalfoysSweetGirl92
Summary: Being stuck doing a year long project together to teach them responsibility can Christi Snape and Draco learn to get along and possibly help each other along the duration of the year? AU, NOT BASED OFF OF THE LIL WYANE SONG!
1. Chapter 1

"Welcome back to a new school year students and welcome first years. I would like to announce that we have a new class this year for only select sixth and seventh year students. The selected students received a parchment with a snitch on it when you received your school supply list. Those students are to go to the old Divination classroom tomorrow for either your first or second period. Slytherin and Gryffindor's have the class first period then Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw second period." Dumbledore says as he starts the welcome speech.

All the selected students groan then stare are at him as if he had lost his mind.

"This will help you all get to know someone of the opposite house and hopefully end this unnecessary rivalry between Slytherin and Gryffindor Houses. The rest will be told to you students tomorrow." Dumbledore continues then goes onto finish the speech then starts the feast.

"This is ridiculous! How could have Dumbledore done this to us!" Ron groans.

"He may have good reasoning. Just as long as during any projects I'm not with Malfoy I'll be fine with this." Christi Snape says shrugging not caring.

"Luckily your dad learned after the fourth time you hexed Draco not to pair you two together anymore." Chuckles Harry remembering the last time she did she turned his hair a bright vivid purple with a hex she created herself and she refused to tell anyone the counter curse and made him live like that for month.

"Yea well Draco is a twit and a prat. I can't stand him."

"None of us can." Hermione said.

"Well we'll see tomorrow morning." Harry said.

**¥Next Morning¥**

Christi, Hermione, Ron and Harry all walk into the old Divination classroom and they see the chalk board with all their names on the board and their partners.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL! NO! I'M STUCK WITH FUCKING MALFOY!" Christi groans.

"I'm stuck with Parkinson!"

"I got Zambini!"

"Oh bloody hell! I got Millicent!" Ron groans.

Christi sighs as she goes goes and takes her seat next to him sighing as he gets a smug look on.

Their teacher walks in and says, "Good Morning everyone. I'm Professor O'Neill. I would like to welcome you to Parenting 101. This school year you and your partner will be raising a child or children depending on each of your family's backgrounds."

Everyone starts talking at once complaining of their partners and demanding to get out of the class amongst other things.

"SILENCE!" Professor O'Neill yells.

Everyone quiets down and they look at their professor.

"Now you will be living with your partner in your own houses. It will be assigned to each couple based on their grades." She said earning all of the students confused looks at her.

"Okay basically if one person has high marks and the other has low marks, they will get an average sized home, but also if someone has low marks but actively take part in any of the schools clubs I will think about upgrading you to the average range." Professor O'Neill explained about houses then she goes to explain on where the houses were.

"These houses will be located in a building outside the castle; the building is charmed to look like a neighborhood once you walk inside. You will also have kids." She paused yet again to look at the students shocked faces.

"Don't worry," she added, chuckling lightly, "they are not real children they were created by Professor Dumbledore especially for this class, but they will have the features of you and your partner and will act like real children. They will appear in your homes as soon as you open the door. Lastly, the kids will be your responsibility until the of the year then they will disappear."

"Professor I'm pretty sure my father wouldn't approve of this course for me. I mean especially if my partner is…Malfoy. I mean he and I don't get along and have a habit of trying to hex each other into oblivion that's why we're never paired together."

"I've already talked to your father about it and he actually suggested you two be paired together. I was originally going to pair you with Mr. Zambini."

"May I be excused for a moment please?"

"Going to talk to your father I presume?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Go ahead."

Christi grabs her stuff and storms out and towards the dungeons.

She gets to the D.A.D.A room and throws the door open scaring the first years half to death.

"My office. I'll be right there." Snape says.

She shoves her way down growling and muttering loudly in Italian furious.

Snape tells them what to do and a moment later he walks into his office.

"YOU SUGGESTED I BE PAIRED WITH MALFOY! ARE YOU INSANE! SERIOUSLY DAD! DRACO FUCKING MALFOY! THIS TIME I JUST WON'T CHANGE HIS HAIR COLOR! I'LL MAKE HIM EVEN LESS THAN A GUY!" she hisses at her father she was beyond furious at the moment. A year stuck with living with Draco for an entire year.

"This experience will help you get over your childish attitude."

"Do you not remember third year? He thought it would be funny to jinx my spaghetti to make it turn into worms when I went to eat it! He's the childish one!"

"Then it will help both of you get over this and it will teach you two to be responsible."

She just starts slinging profanity left and right furious stalking out of the room making all the first years look at her.

"Back to work unless you want mountains of it!" she growls at them.

They all look back down at their parchments and get back to work.

She gets back to the Divination room and Draco looks at her with a smug look.

"Let's get a few things straight here 1) you _**will**_ pull your weight with this assignment, 2) if you don't expect worse hexes then me just turning your hair purple 3) we need to try and at least be civil toward each other if we want a decent grade." She explains to him.

"Yea whatever. After class we have the rest of the day off to go and check out the house and get acquainted with the child or children we're going to be raising. We have to follow her to neighborhood that was set up." He informs her.

"Fine." She said.

The bell rings and hour and half later then they head out to the part of the grounds where they'll be living for a year.

"Go and find your homes. Malfoy-Snape, Granger-Zambini and Potter-Parkinson you three couples are all residing on Snitch Avenue." She starts off telling all of them where they will be living.

They all go searching for their houses.

Finding Snitch Avenue they all gasps.

"Bloody hell! They're mansions!" Hermione says.

"No big deal let's just get inside." Malfoy says.

Christi shoves past him and heads inside.

She goes upstairs and she hears crying and she follows it and opens the door the crying was coming from behind.

She opens the door and finds it painted yellow with a yellow duck boarder going around the top of the wall.

She smiles then sees two cribs.

"Bloody hell. Twins." She says going over to one of the cribs and finds a tiny baby girl screaming and squirming in the crib.

She smiles and picks up the baby girl and holds her close to her gently bouncing her to calm her down. She had the platinum blonde hair like her father but she had the facial features of a Snape and Rossi. Rossi being Christi's mother's side of the family.

Draco comes in and looks at her with the baby.

"Twins. Can you get the other baby please? I'm busy with this one twin." She says.

"Boy or girl?" he asks.

"Girl. What about that twin?"

"Boy. He looks just like a Malfoy. What about you?"

"She has the looks of both of sides of my family besides the hair. She had your hair. Platinum blonde hair and blue-grey eyes."

"Malfoy through and through. I wonder which of us has twins in our family's."

"Who knows. But what are we going to name them? I mean they need names."

"Well what about Abraxas Severus for him after my grandfather and godfather." Draco suggests.

"That's a really good name for him. What about Calliope Evangeline for her?" Christi asks.

"Who knew a half-blood could come up with a decent name!" Draco chuckles.

Christi growls and looks at him.

"Couldn't hold back the snide rude comments for twenty minutes." Christi snorts as Snape comes into the massive manor.

"Christi!" she hears her father call.

"UPSTAIRS!" she calls back.

He comes in a moment later and sees each of the teens holding a baby.

"This is your mother's side of the family's gene's at work. She had a twin a sister." Snape chuckles.

"Cool."

"What are their names?" he asks taking Calliope from Christi.

"Calliope Evangeline and Abraxas Severus." Draco tells him bouncing Abraxas getting him back to sleep.

"Good strong names for them. But do I need to come and check on you two every afternoon after classes end every day?" he asks.

"Maybe. He was keeping the jackass comments to himself until I came up with Calliope's name."

"You can't take teasing!" Malfoy exclaims.

"That's rude teasing. You think anyone who isn't of pureblood is worthless shit. Merlin I just want this fucking project to be over with!" Christi snorts taking the still crying Calliope downstairs and into the kitchen to feed her a bottle.

She grabs one then warms it up using a warming charm then she goes and sits down on the sofa and feeds her daughter.

Calliope just sucks on her bottle looking up at her mother with sterling blue-grey eyes.

Christi smiles and just watches her daughter eat her bottle as Snape comes down and looks at her.

"You want to talk about it? All Draco said was it was helpless teasing."

"He said quote 'Who knew a half-blood could come up with a decent name'. He's a rude shit. Now you know why I hate him so much and hex him every chance I get."

"You know the only reason why he teases you twice as much is because he likes you. Guys pick on girls as much as they do because they like them."

"I doubt that. He's all about pure-blood supremacy. He doesn't want anything to do with me and besides that extremely small chance that he does his parents would freak. I would much rather be going at this alone but its whatever." She says.

"Well I can't promise things will get better but if you give it time you two just might start being civil toward each other."

"I guess. One can always home."

"Yea, you, me, Dumbledore and Patricia."

"Patricia?" Christi questions.

"Professor O'Neill."

She nods and looks and sees that Calliope has finished her bottle. So Christi grabs the burping cloth and throws it over her shoulder then gently burps her then Calliope falls right asleep.

"You're a natural."

"Babysitting the Juergens twins during school holidays." Christi says smiling.

"Right. The little terrors." He says.

Christi laughs and shakes her head.

"I'll be right back. I need to go and lie her down." Christi informs her father.

"Okay. I need to get back to the castle anyway. I have a class in fifteen minutes."

She nods as she heads up the stairs and her father heads out.

Coming up to the nursery's door Christi hears Draco inside the room talking softly to Abraxas.

"I hope you have more of your mom's personality and smarts. You mom is smart and gorgeous yet she doesn't flaunt it. She's modest and classy. That's what I love about her. I guess I just pick on her more than her friends because I've liked her since third year and she helped Potter prove that his godfather was innocent but I realized I've been in love with her since last year when she Potter, Granger, the Weasley's, Lonny Lovegood, Longbottom all went to the Department of Ministry's to get the prophecy and fought against my father and other Death Eaters. When my cousin Nymphadora brought her back her unconscious from being thrown against a wall and getting knocked out from trying to help Harry by distracting my father's attention from him but he just used the Stupefy charm on her and knocked her back into a wall. When she came to she demanded to see Harry and she just held him as he cried as my Aunt Bellatrix murdered his godfather using the killing curse and knocking him into the Veil. She's the type of person who puts others before herself but I highly doubt she returns my feelings as I've made her life miserable since first year on the train. But all these years I've been forced to hide them and do what is expected of me. But I think I've told you enough for one night. You mom might be up any second now with your sister." He said as he started to pace the room gently bouncing his son who he had fell in love with the moment he saw him along with his sister.

She smiles softly at what he had told their son. One Draco Lucius Malfoy was in love with her. Her father was right about what he said about the teasing. He did like her.

She shakes it off and acts like she didn't hear what he said and gently pushes the door open making him look up at her.

"Callie asleep?" he asks.

"Yea, she just went out like a light after her bottle. What about Abraxas?"

"Wide awake." He chuckles.

"Go and try feeding him a bottle. There's one downstairs in the kitchen on the counter and there's a cloth to throw over your shoulder to use to burp him when he's done. He might spit up."

Draco nods and goes downstairs with Abraxas.


	2. Chapter 2

A week has passed and all the sixth and seventh years are walking around with the children and are half asleep due to their child or children being just infants. At the moment Christi was in D.A.D.A with her father holding Callie gently bouncing her gently to keep her quiet while her father was teaching. She couldn't stop thinking about what she heard Draco say. He was in love with her. But she was a half blood. He hated half bloods. He hated anyone who wasn't a pure blood. Maybe that one microscopic chance was happening and he really was in love with her. The boy she had been crushing on since first year was actually in love with her.

She hadn't noticed she zoned out until someone tapped her shoulder.

She looked up and sees her father standing there.

"Oh hey dad. Sorry. Zoned out."

"It's okay. Everything okay with you?"

"Yea just thinking."

"About?"

"Something you said. I gotta go and meet up with Draco before his Quidditch practice. He has Abraxas with him."

He nods and lets Christi leave.

She goes and conjures up a double stroller and puts Calliope in the stroller then heads down to where she was meeting Draco.

She gets there and sees him in his Quidditch robes bouncing Abraxas.

"Hey, sorry I'm a little late. I was talking to my dad."

"It's about time half blood!" Draco says handing the baby to her.

Christi rolls her eyes then puts the sleeping baby in the stroller then heading home.

She gets home then changes the twins then puts them to bed then starts on her homework.

She finishes up then feeds the twins and makes herself something to eat as she was too tired to go and get the twins changed and into the stroller and make the walk to the Great Hall.

She goes upstairs and lies down in bed and promptly falls asleep.

A few hours later Christi wakes up to one of the kids crying she goes to get up but then she hears Draco talking to one of them.

"It's okay Liope. Daddy's got you. Hush now so that you don't wake Abraxas or your mummy." She heard Draco talking to Calliope softly through the baby monitor that was charmed to work in Hogwarts.

She sits up in bed and she smiles. He was a completely different person with the twins. She wished she could see that part of him all the time.

She gets up and quietly heads down the hall and listens to him in there.

He was humming a lullaby to her to get her back to sleep.

She smiles and leans against the door way listening to him.

After a few minutes Draco opens the door and Christi topples into the room smirking.

"Hey! How was practice!" she asks trying to cover that she just got busted.

"Listening in on my conversation with the Liope?"

"Just coming to check on them. Normal maternal instincts."

"Sure. So what were you really doing out here."

"I hear her crying over the monitor and I heard you get her talking to her then you started humming to her. You're really good with them. You may not realize it but you are." She said as he helped her get up.

"Yea sure, I'll believe that for now."

"Well let's head to bed. It's late."

"Fine, but keep your hands to yourself tonight." Draco says.

**¥Next Morning¥**

The sun shines into the bedroom and hits Draco directly in the face. He stirs and he looks over and sees Christi curled into his side with her head on his chest with her arm draped across his abdomen and he had his right arm wrapped around her shoulders protectively. He smiles and basks in the moment of having her in his arms like he did every morning before she woke up and he turned on the whole act he had been putting on ever since first year.

She looked so peaceful and relaxed in her sleep. He gently runs his finger tips along her spine and holds her closer to him knowing that the twins will be waking up soon and he didn't want to miss a moment of holding her in his arms.

She lies his head against hers gently not to wake her until Abraxas starts crying. He gently gets up and stretches hearing all his joints pop as he stretches then he goes into the nursery to get Abraxas.

He gently picks him up and bounces him and holds him close and walks over to the changing table to change him quickly.

As he's changing him Abraxas pees on him making him squeal and giggle.

"Ahh! Abe!" he cries out.

Christi walks into the room yawning and rubbing her eyes just from waking up.

"Let me guess he peed on you?"

"Yea."

"I have to teach you on how to change a boy. Let get take over and you get Callie." She said.

He nods grabbing a wipe and wiping his face off. The he goes and picks up Callie and holds her close to him.

Draco goes back over to where Christi was changing Abraxas.

"Watch. You use the old diaper to cover him to make sure he doesn't pee on you and you pull the back part of the diaper out from under his bottom. Then you grab a baby wipe and wipe him clean." She said demonstrating then she grabs a new diaper.

"Then you open up the new diaper and put the back of the new diaper under his bottom then quickly pull off the old diaper covering him and then place the front of the new diaper over him then close the tabs." She said showing him how to do it as she told him.

"Thanks. I don't want to get peed on every time I change him."

"No problem." She tells him.

She picks up the happy babbling little boy and she smiles over at Draco who was holding a now sleeping Calliope again.

Draco takes Callie and heads out of the room. He couldn't let her know on how he felt about her or it would put her in twice as much danger. He already knew Severus was a spy for the Order against Voldemort so if Voldemort found out that he was a spy and that he hid Christi for sixteen years he would kill Snape then force the Mark on her and if he also found out that Draco knew and kept it hidden from him he would kill him as well then find some way to make sure the twins didn't disappear and then raise them to be Death Eaters in the future.

He had to protect Christi and his kids. He wasn't going to let the Dark Lord get near them and hurt them. He just wanted this war to be over with and for Potter to get rid of the sick bastard once and for all.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Super long chapter! Haha! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"It's been rumored that one of you has kept a child from me for sixteen years and that said child is attending Hogwarts. If I find this child or one of my spies do that child will be brought here, have the Cruciatus Curse used on them, be questioned about their knowledge on Potter and if they refuse have the Killing Curse used on them then you for hiding that but if they comply they will join our ranks and become a fellow Death Eater." Voldemort said from his place at the head of the table.<p>

"My Lordship, I'll be sure to look out for the child at the school. I'm sure it will be easy to find the child." Severus says nonchalantly hiding the worry and fear in his voice and making sure his posture remained call cool and collected.

"Thank you Severus, it should be especially easy since the sixth and seventh year students have that parenting class and are separated from the other students so it should be fairly easy."

Severus nods as the fear grows for his daughter's and grandchildren's safety.

"I feel for Draco. He's stuck with that half blood girl that Snape girl. He should have been paired with Miss. Parkinson." Lucius says then looks at Severus, "No offense."

Severus had told them that she was his niece and that was why they shared the name 'Snape'.

"Watch it Lucius. I've raised the girl since birth." Severus growls.

It annoyed him that Lucius insulted his daughter every chance he got.

The meeting ends and Severus floo's back to the school and he rushes through the school to find his daughter.

He finds with the Granger girl who has her own child both them sitting under the three by black lake laughing and giggling.

"Christi!" he calls.

She looks up and sees her father looking panic stricken.

"Hermione take Callie for a minute." She asks.

Hermione nods and takes her as Christi gets up and goes over to him.

"Daddy, what's wrong?"

"He knows about you. He's found out. He has plans to capture you bring you to where all the meetings are held, use the Cruciatus Curse on you, be questioned about your knowledge on Potter and if you refuse then use the killing curse on us both but if you comply you'll be Marked and join their ranks. I need to get you to Beauboxtons as soon as possible under the identity we have set in place just in case this happened."

"But what about this project and won't that draw more suspicion on us if I just up and left the school for no reason what's so ever?"

"They think you're my niece. I'll make up some bullshit story about why you left the school."

"I can't leave the twins. Daddy I can't." she said looking around making sure that no one was around.

"Sweetie it's going to be fine."

"But Draco will…" she starts but gets cut off.

"No he won't. He knows and he's kept it a secret since he found out. Dumbledore made him give him an Unbreakable Vow to keep it to himself. Besides I can see he loves you by the look in his eyes. He won't tell anyone to keep you safe. He'll put you and the kids first before himself. He's loved you for a while now."

She goes pink in the face and says, "Yea I know. I heard him talking to Abraxas the first night telling him that then Calliope the other night. I won't let him know though."

"Good don't know go and take Calliope to him and tell him what's going on. He's been on our side since summer vacation after he was held down against his will and got the Mark." Severus said.

Christi nods and goes and takes Calliope from Hermione then sets her wand down on the ground and does the locator charm and steps back as her wand starts spinning and it stops pointing toward the neighborhood where all the students participating in the parenting class were.

She picks it up and watches as the tip glowing green as she got closer to their own home.

She ends the charm then rushes into the house.

"DRACO!" she yells frightened.

He runs down and sees her face.

"What? Is Callie hurt?"

"No. But the Dark Lord knows. He found out about me. My dad says you know the plan we have in place just in case this happened?"

"I do. But first I need to do this." He said and grabbed her face and kissed her.

She gently shifts Callie to one arm and fists her hand in Draco's shirt and kisses him back.

He pulls back after a moment then looks at her.

"Your dad will get the suspicion off of you trust me. I can handle the kids and if I need help I'll get Pansy or Granger over here to help. I promise your dad neither I will let him get near you."

She smiles softly and leans against him careful not to squish Callie.

"Get upstairs and put her down and get ready. Your dad is moving you are nightfall so no one sees you guys."

She nods then runs upstairs and packs all of clothes that she wore outside of school.

**¥Nightfall¥**

Christi looks around and heads over to her father's quarters. She had said a tearful and slightly fearful good-bye to Draco and the twins then quickly ran across the grounds and right into the castle to get to her father's quarters.

"Password?" the portrait asks.

"Ma Vie." She says in perfect French as it meant 'my life'.

"Dad?" she calls.

She looks around for her father then hears, "Course! La course sort et au bureau de Dumbledore maintenant!" in French her father yells at her. {Run! Run get out of here and to Dumbledore's office right now!}

She gasps and goes to turn and run but comes face to face with a Death Eater.

She grabs her wand and holds it defensively shaking with pure fear.

"Leave me alone!" she says shaking violently in tears as her father was dragged in.

"Leave her alone!" Snape growls.

"You know Severus the Dark Lord won't be happy you hid your gorgeous daughter from him." The Death Eater standing in front of Christi said as she ran the back of his hand down the side of her face making her pull her head to the side still shaking and in tears.

"So he could use as his personal whore you bet your ass I kept her hidden." Snape growls.

He was getting agitated that Lucius was blocking his daughter's only way out to safety.

"Lower your wand Christina." Lucius tells her.

"Hell no." she hisses.

"Stupefy." Lucius casts at Christi throwing her into the wall knocking her out and hitting her head roughly on the brick wall causing a gash to form the back of her head and it to start to bleed.

"Leave her alone!" Snape yells.

"Get him out of here and to the manor while I get my son and the girl."

They nod and head over to the Floo and Floo to Malfoy Manor.

Lucius summons Draco and he shows up with the twins and Draco sees Christi slummed against the wall unconscious and her head bleeding.

"Who's are those!" Lucius hisses at Draco.

"Christi's and mine. It's for a project we're doing in that new class."

"Despicable. I'll have to talk to Dumbledore about that before you fulfill your mission."

Draco nods.

"Dump them on someone and come with me and grab her and come to manor. The Dark Lord wishes to see her."

"Father I…"

"Draco Lucius Malfoy you will do as you're told! Now do it!"

He nods and goes and does as he was told.

He comes back fifteen minutes later then gently lifts Christi up into his arms gently cradling her to his chest as she comes to slightly.

"Dra?" she mutters softly.

"I'm here. You're going to be okay. But letting you know ahead of time I'm so incredibly sorry for what's about to transpire." He whispers to her.

"I know you have an act to hold up my head hurts."

"I know it does. When we get to the Manor, Mother will insist on tending to you first before anything. She came and joined the Order with me." He whispers.

She nods and lies her head against his shoulder.

Lucius and Draco walk into the Floo and Floo over to the Manor.

Once through Severus goes over and takes Christi straight from Draco.

"She came too slightly but lost consciousness again." Draco tells him.

He nods and cradles his limp daughter's form to him.

She was all that he had left after he called Lily a mudblood that when they went home at the end of the year he met Isabella when he went out one night to easy the guilt she made him stop blaming himself for an accident that was caused by the Marauders' and they instantly hit off and they fell in love but Lily would always hold a special place in his heart and Isabella knew that. Shortly after he joined Voldemort's ranks they got married and she gave birth to Christi but died in child birth from a weak heart. That was when Severus knew that life was short lived and to go and live it to the fullest so that was when he went spy for the Order and kept Christi a secret.

When Narcissa sees her she gasps.

"My Lordship the girl needs to be tended too or she's going to get a bad infection." Narcissa informs him.

"Fix her up. Severus you stay down here and go into the study. I need a word with you." Voldemort said.

Severus nods then gently hands Christi back to Draco and heads into the study.

"I need to Draco with me. It's a two person job." Narcissa said.

"Take him." Voldemort said going into the study.

Draco takes Christi up to his room which is green, silver and black with dark wood furniture.

"Lie her on the bed." Narcissa told her son.

He nods and does as he's told.

Narcissa calls for a house elf and tells him all the supplies she's going to need.

He comes back with them and lies them on the table next to the bed.

He pops out and Narcissa looks at her son.

"Sit her up and hold her in your lap and hold her still as this is going to sting when I start cleaning the wound out."

Draco nods and holds her close as she regains consciousness.

"Ow." She whimpers.

"I'm sorry sweetie. But I need to clean out the wound."

"Okay." She whimpers.

"It's okay. Mum knows what she's doing. She used to be a Healer before she met father." Draco assures her rubbing her back gently.

"Twins?" she asks.

"Blaise and Granger have Liope, and Potter and Parkinson have Abe." He tells her.

"Okay." She says.

"Almost done sweetie and might I say you've managed to capture my son's heart without even knowing it."

"I know. I've heard from my dad and straight from him. Well I was kinda eavesdropping on him talking to Abraxas the night the assignment started and I've just been keeping it to myself waiting for him to come to me."

Draco goes red in the face and neck along with Christi.

"Don't worry; the secret is safe with me. Just keep acting as if you hate each other not to make any of them suspicious." She tells them.

"Okay." She said as Narcissa finishes up.

"There we go. Finished."

They head downstairs after a few minutes and Draco helps keep her steady until she gets her footing.

"Stand up on your own half blood." He sneers at her wincing internally hating having to do this.

"Oh big scary pureblood! Oh I'm so scared!" Christi sneers back.

"Enough you two. Now Christina…." Voldemort starts.

"Ella. I won't give you the satisfaction of calling me by my name. You can use my middle name."

"Fine. Ella tell me what you know about Harry Potter."

"Fuck off." She hisses.

"Bella, would you please." Voldemort says.

"My pleasure My Lordship." She says the draws her wand and aims at Christi.

"Crucio." She casts.

Christi starts screaming in pain as it feels like she's being torn to pieces slowly and without a numbing charm.

The entire time Lucius is holding Severus back and Draco could just look away fighting tears as he hears Christi hit the floor with an auditable thud.

"Enough Bella."

"Now will you tell me?"

"Never." She hisses pushing herself up onto her knees giving an icey glare she learned from her father.

"Well you are your father's child."

"Fuck off. Harry will kill you once and for all when the time comes. You will be defeated for good! You just manipulate people here and everywhere based on fear! You're nothing but a coward! You hate muggle born's and half bloods yet you're a hypocrite as you're half blood! So you run your so called empire with fear, manipulation, and hypocrisy."

"Bella." He said.

"Crucio." she said.

Christi starts screaming again and falls onto her hands in tears trying to hold herself up.

After a moment she stops and Voldemort grabs his wand.

"Imperio." Voldemort casts upon Christi.

She gets a calm, trance-like state feeling over her.

"Where is Harry Potter?" Voldemort asks.

"Hogwarts." She responds not knowing what she was saying.

"Where is he when he's not at Hogwarts, over breaks?"

"4 Privet Drive Little Whinging, Surrey, England." She says.

"Very good. Weakness?"

"Friends and now family. He's slowly falling for his partner in the new class at school."

"Elaborate on that."

Severus and Draco both stiffen up. He had at first complained to his father about this class and now that Christi knew he was in love with and he knew she returned the feelings he worried for his family. Severus worried for his daughter, godson and grandchildren.

"Everyone in the class was paired with someone of the opposite house and we all have a child or children depending on our family's background. Harry is very protective of his partner and his son James Sirius."

Draco was biting his tongue so hard he made his tongue bleed to keep himself from yelling at her to shut up even though it wouldn't work.

"Torture?"

"I don't understand."

"What form of torture would hurt him the most?"

"Hurting his friends and family."

"Very good. Now some personal questions."

"My Lordship please! You got everything you wanted from her now leave her alone!" Severus begs.

"Silencio!" he casts on Severus.

"Now, how old are you?"

"Sixteen."

"Anybody special in your life?"

"My father."

"Romantically."

She gives a small smile going red in her face and neck then says, "I'd like to think so."

"Who?"

"Draco."

Draco coughs and gets his composure.

"What about him do you like?"

"Smile, eyes, how he is with our kids and doesn't have to hide who he truly is under the act of being all supreme, the insulting people with name-calling or anything of the act he puts on. He's just the real him when he's with our kids."

Voldemort looks over at Draco who was even paler than he usually was.

"We will discuss this later."

Draco nods and sighs knowing Christi couldn't help it with telling him everything as she was under the Imperious Curse and she didn't know she was doing it.

"Now come over here and get your Dark Mark if you don't want anything happening to your father, Draco or your precious twins."

She nods and goes over and takes a seat in front of him.

"Take your sweater off and bare the back of your left shoulder."

She nods and pulls her sweater over her head and pushes her spaghetti strap down of her tank top and gives him the back of her left shoulder.

"Morsmordre." He casts.

She winces as the Mark was burned into her skin and fights tears.

Once he finishes he removes the Imperious Curse. Then removes the Silencing Charm on Severus.

"Draco, study. Now." Voldemort says.

"Yes, My Lord." He says going over.

"Take her back to the school Severus before I change my mind on sparing you."

Severus nods and goes over to Christi and takes her over to the Floo and goes back to the school.

"Daddy what happened? Please tell me and why is my shoulder burning?"

Severus ignores her questions and goes over to his collection of potions and hands her a calming draught.

"Drink this. You're going to need it."

She nods and downs it back.

"He put you under the Imperious Curse and he made you tell him everything you know about Harry and where he is and everything then he had you tell him about your personal life and about Draco and the twins. Then he made you get the Mark on the back of your left shoulder."

"No! This ruins everything! Now I can't work for the Department of Magical Law Enforcement as the first Hit Witch! No! They'll never let me near there now! No!" she sobs.

Severus goes over and hugs his daughter.

"They're going to use Veritaserum on you so they'll know you were under the Imperious curse.

She nods and sighs.

"Where's Draco?"

"Back at the manor. To say the least the Dark Lord wasn't happy with what you revealed."

Christi goes pale.

She looks over as the Floo flames up and she sees Draco stumble in looking beaten to hell and back.

"Oh my gods!" Christi yelps then runs over and helps Draco to go and sit.

"I'm okay."

"No you're not. You need to go the hospital wing."

"I'm fine."

"Damn it Draco no you're not. Please." She begs as Narcissa comes through the Floo.

"Mrs…." Christi goes to say but gets cut off.

"Please call me Narcissa or Cissy."

"Cissy please tell your son he needs to go to the hospital wing! He won't listen to me! He's being so freaking stubborn."

"Draco go. You need to get looked over."

"Mother…."

"Draco Lucius Malfoy. Go right now." Narcissa growls at her son.

"Yes ma'am."

Christi quickly pulls her sweater on then brings Draco to the hospital wing.

They walk in and Dumbledore and Poppy look at them.

"Your father called the second you left Miss. Snape get him onto the bed and let me see your shoulder. I need to make sure there's no risk for an infection." Poppy said.

She nods and helps Draco over to the bed then goes and sits on the one next to his and pulls her sweater off suddenly feeling increasingly ashamed and breaks down sobbing pulling her knees up to her chest and buries her face in her knees.

Dumbledore and Poppy look at each other and nod.

Poppy gets to working on Draco while Dumbledore goes over and hugs Christi.

"It's quiet alright child. You did nothing wrong. You couldn't control what you were doing or saying. He put you under the Imperious curse you had no control over it."

"But I got Draco hurt and betrayed Harry! Oh! Harry isn't safe at 4 Privet Drive! He made me tell him where Harry goes when he's not in school! Oh Harry is going to hate me. Everyone is going to hate me and hate my dad even more!" she sobs.

"I'll talk to Harry to make him understand. You shouldn't worry about him as he's a smart boy and he'll understand that it really wasn't your doing. I can assure you he'll be fine over the summers and the breaks where he can go and be safe."

She nods as Blaise, Hermione, Harry, Pansy, and Ron all come rushing in with their kids in hand.

"Oh thank Merlin you're okay Christi! We heard! Are you okay!" Pansy asks frantically as Christi grabs her sweater and yanks it over her head.

Christi just sits there chewing her lower lip petrified.

"I don't want to talk about it right now." She said really ashamed of herself allowing herself to be put under the Imperious curse when she knew how to fight it off with the way she learned to ward off Occlumency when Legilimency was used against her. Her father taught her that then he taught her how to ward off the Imperious curse but she didn't ward that off back at the manor.

After a while Poppy finishes caring for Draco Narcissa and Severus comes in.

"Uhh Pansy, Hermione, Ron, Blaise could we have some privacy? I need to talk to Harry." Christi says gnawing her lower lip.

"Sure. We'll put the twins to bed." Pansy said for herself and Hermione.

"Thanks." She said.

They nod and leave.

"What's up?" Harry asks.

"I need you not to hate me and know that I would never in my life betray your willingly." She starts but stops waiting to see if he's following her.

"What do you mean? All we were told by your dad was that you and him were grabbed and dragged to wherever and you were tortured."

"Ha! That's not even the half of it!"

"Well what happened?"

"He had one Death Eater named, Bella, use the Cruciatus curse on me. After I refused to tell him anything about you he put the Imperious curse on me and got it out of me that way. He forced _everything_ out of me then he made me get the Mark while he had complete and utter control over me." She said pulling her sweater off and showing him on her back shoulder.

Harry just gasps.

"Harry please don't hate me. Please. I had no control over it. Please." She begs with tears shinning in her eyes.

"I need to go and check on Pansy and see if she needs help with James and Abraxas." Harry said then walked out.

"Am I done?" Christi asks.

"You can go ahead. The ointment is on. Just come back twice a day for a week for me to apply more just to be safe."

She nods then goes and pulls her sweater on and sits next to Draco.

"Go to your dorm sweetie and get some sleep. It's been a long say." Narcissa tells Christi.

"I'm fine." She protests.

"Narcissa is right. Go to bed Christina." Severus says.

"But…"

"He's going to be sleeping for the rest of the night. I gave him some pretty strong pain killer potions and antibiotics." Poppy tells her.

Christi sighs and gives in.

"Alright." She said.

"Good." Severus says helping Christi up and then out of the hospital.

"They both deserve better than what they're getting. Severus was lured into that when the Dark Lord threatened Isabella he went in there to protect her but Christi was under the Imperious Curse and now may lose the trust of one of the people who doesn't care who her lineage is." Narcissa says.

"I know." Dumbledore says.

The room falls silent as everyone leaves but Narcissa who was staying with her son for the evening. Dumbledore had made sure that only very specific people could Floo in and out of the school so there was no threat of the Death Eaters getting in again on the account of Lucius.


	4. Chapter 4

"_Did you hear? She's just like her father now. A worshiper of the Dark Lord. She has the Mark and all. But the Dark Lord put hers on the back of her left shoulder. I heard the last time he did that he made the girl his own personal whore. That was his way of telling all his followers to keep their hands off of her."_ Was just one of the rumors Christi heard being spread about her in D.A.D.A. the next day with the twins at Draco's insistence she go to her classes.

She sighs and tries to ignore them all and goes back to pay attention to her dad's lesson as best as she can.

"Hey Dark Whore!" a snarky sixth year yells over to Christi and starts throwing wads of parchment over at her.

She ignores him and concentrates on her work.

"Mr. Phelps, leave this classroom right now. I will not tolerate name calling in my classroom and I'm deducting twenty points from Gryffindor."

"Sure stick up for her as she's your kid." Evan Phelps said storming out of the room.

Hermione looks on from her seat and sees Christi about to start crying but fighting it and putting a mask into place.

Snape notices this and says, "Homework I want four scrolls of parchment on one of the three Unforgivable Curses and why it is Unforgivable and it's due next week Friday. Now scram."

Christi grabs the twins in their stroller and walks out and right over to the small neighborhood that was set up for them and she heads into the house then puts the twins to bed as Hermione and Pansy come over as they left Blaise and Harry with their kids.

"You okay?" Pansy asks.

"No. What that newest rumor going around is partially true."

"The one where you're like your dad now and worship the Dark Lord and have the Mark on the back of your left shoulder?" Pansy asks.

"Yea. The me having the Mark part is true. But I don't worship him. It was put there while I was under the Imperious Curse." She said then goes into the story of what happened the day previous.

By the time she finishes Hermione and Pansy just stare at her.

"Yea. I could have fought it off the curse but I wasn't prepared for it. I was in so much pain I was paying attention. But the Mark being where it is, is true. He only Marks the girl or woman he wants as his own personal whore on the back of her left shoulder. My dad and Draco can't do anything as they'll be murdered if they do anything."

They hug Christi and let her vent all her frustrations to them with her knowing they won't judge her.

"Sweetie you know they love you and if it meant them dying to protect you and your gorgeous twins then yes they'll do that. They'll protect you from him and they won't let him touch you or hurt you." Pansy said.

She nods and clams down.

"Thanks guys. I owe you."

"No you don't. We're friends and we're here for you to vent out."

She smiles and hugs them.

"I'm gonna go and see Draco. Can one or both you watch the twins for like twenty minutes. I know Narcissa will come and be with them when I get there."

They nod as she heads out and heads over to the hospital wing.

"Morning Narcissa, morning babe." She says.

"Good morning. I heard about what happened in D.A.D.A you want me to hex him?" Draco asks.

"I'm fine. My dad will take care of it. I just wanna forget this morning."

"Well I'll leave you two alone. I'll go and watch the twins."

They smile and nod.

"I'm so sorry. Draco I have no idea on how many times I can say it." She says softly.

"Love, this isn't your fault. He put you under the Imperious Curse." Draco says.

"Then why do I feel so fucking guilty?"

"Because you love me." He smirks but knowing it was true.

She smiles and kisses him softly.

"How are you feeling and be truthful with me."

"Sore as shit but I'd take it again if it meant keeping you and the twins safe."

She smiles and they sit there talking for a while until Poppy sends Christi out so that she can change the dressings on Draco's wounds.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry for the short chapter! the next one will be longer i promise!**


End file.
